


胭脂色②下

by zhuyouyou



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 德云社, 辫九
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuyouyou/pseuds/zhuyouyou
Summary: 老福特ID：竹又又
Relationships: 堂郎, 孟鹤堂/杨九郎, 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship, 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	胭脂色②下

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特ID：竹又又

胭脂色②下  
OOC预警  
私设预警  
ABO预警  
圈地自萌，请勿上升蒸煮！  
――――――――――  
“小少爷不难受了吗？”  
孟鹤堂把杨九郎往身上拽了拽，刚好可以让他枕在自己胸口上，一只手垫在他的脑后，捏了捏后颈的腺体，哼唧声紧跟着就来了，另一只手戳了一下杨九郎肉乎乎的腮帮子，顺着就往下巴描去，无名指抵住杨九郎的喉结，抑制他吞咽的同时，食指和中指夹住他的下巴。  
杨九郎被迫扬起头，半眯着眼睛去瞅孟鹤堂到底要做什么，后颈又被揉搓了两下，他才缓缓的意识到孟鹤堂的企图。杨九郎尝试着去扳孟鹤堂的胳膊，可是长时间没有得到有效控制的信期，在警长重新摸上那一块肉的时候，再一次控制不住了。  
杨九郎眼看着轿车就要开到了陆军医院，但是孟鹤堂一句话就让司机把车停在了医院旁边的空场里。  
小少爷警觉起来，但是身子已经软的让他抬不起腿，更挥不起胳膊去打孟鹤堂，警长的制服已经被弄皱了，上面还沾着斑斑点点的白色污渍，他不介意这件衣服更脏一点，又或是……这场情事更脏一点。  
只剩下孟鹤堂和杨九郎的车里，暧昧的味道愈加浓重，桂花蜜糖的甜腻混合上青叶竹的冷峻，味道总有些怪异，但是明显甜腻更胜一筹，沉溺的也更深。  
握枪的手游走在未经人事的小少爷的肚子上，软肉覆于腰侧，指肚轻戳的时候，还真有些许调皮和童趣。小少爷明显经不得任何撩拨，嗓子里软乎乎的念着孟鹤堂的名字，却丝毫讨不到他的欢心，青叶竹不知道什么时候带着一丝酸味儿跑了出来。  
“孟孟……”  
“嗯…孟孟……”  
小少爷仰着脑袋，想要讨一个亲亲，可是狡猾的警长偏要在他凑上来的时候歪头，软软的唇瓣擦过嘴角，吻在了脸颊上。小少爷不依，他迫切的需要有人掠夺他的呼吸，可是唯一能做到的人却总是不配合他，小少爷委屈，哼唧和眼泪一起来，想着孟鹤堂会心软。  
孟鹤堂当然会，美人梨花带雨是最招人疼爱的，他也打算好好疼爱一下这个自己找上门的“小美人”。  
小少爷拽了拽自己的衬衫，试图用下摆遮住屁股，湿答答的裤子已经被警长褪到了膝盖弯，后者一只手就制止住了他的动作，甚至把衬衫往上撩了一大片。  
“张……啊！”  
迷迷糊糊间，杨九郎再一次把孟鹤堂认成了张云雷，他揽着孟鹤堂的脖子，在他耳边轻唤着张云雷的名字，本来打算温柔相待的警长眼神一沉，隔着衬衫的布料一巴掌打在了杨九郎的屁股上。  
可是他没有吃味的权利与理由。  
杨九郎的口里还是叫着张云雷，只不过被冲撞得散落成碎片，和嗯嗯啊啊的情欲揉碎在一起，分不清主次，但能清楚知道的是，这场荒唐的情事里，没有孟鹤堂的位置。  
“不可以……这个，不可以！”  
杨九郎突然开始反抗起来，这时孟鹤堂才意识到自己已经触及到了他的内腔，舌头扫着后颈的腺体，虎牙时不时光临的感觉让杨九郎提心吊胆。  
“张老板……饶了我吧……不可以进去！”  
杨九郎紧紧拥着孟鹤堂，不让他对自己进行标记，却又舍不得他结束，但是他的坚持明显博得了孟鹤堂的欢心。  
他轻啄杨九郎的鬓角，不同于之前的鲁莽，态度转了一百八十度，温柔的把情事结束，当然，他依了杨九郎的请求，就连孟鹤堂自己都不知道，自己是怎么有耐心和理智忍下来的。  
孟鹤堂看着脸上酡红，细细喘着气的杨九郎躺在自己怀里，身上青青紫紫全是痕迹，衣服显然是不能要了，人却还迷糊的快要昏睡过去。  
他捏着杨九郎的腮帮子，肉把嘴唇挤得嘟起来，孟鹤堂低头吻了一下，算是补偿刚开始的时候，杨九郎的求而不得。  
“你就那么爱张云雷吗？”  
孟鹤堂看着他，恨得咬牙切齿，却又无可奈何。  
情欲散尽的杨九郎，这才看清楚眼前的人是谁，他无法做出反抗，只能用气音勉强表达自己的厌恶与愤恨。  
“我……我恨你……”


End file.
